


For I Have Touched Under Ground

by lorilann



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation I think Puck and Mercedes should have had at the end of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Touched Under Ground

"It doesn't matter."

"Really? Because I think it does."

"It's over and there's nothing left to talk about. So leave me alone."

"No way, white boy." She slid down the wall to sit next to him.

"You're hurt and acting like you're not ain't working."

Puck didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to be left alone. But it seemed Mercedes had other plans. They sat side by side for awhile until he spoke.

"I wanted to keep her."

"I know."

"I love her and she'll think I just gave her away because I didn't love her. I'm not my dad."

"I'm sorry I told you to leave Quinn be, after she wanted Finn to be the dad."

"Maybe you were right. It wouldn't hurt so much."

"Naw, it wouldn't have been better. You'd still be hurt and then you'd have been just like your dad."

Puck made a noncommittal noise. It was dark before they finally stood up.


End file.
